A New Light
by watercrab
Summary: Oracle's Fortune #2: Aang finally understands the difference between First Love and True Love. Now he has to convince his True Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Aang gave a deep sigh as he looked up to the sky. It was a clear night and he could see all the stars twinkling. He began naming the constellations that the monks taught him hoping that would distract his mind and go to sleep. It did not work. As soon as he named one, his mind would travel to the dreams that he has been having. Shaking his head, Aang tried to count the stars. That made it worse. His thoughts about the dreams began to dominate in his mind. He lost count after three hundred and forty six. Aang gave up and let his mind wandered on to his dreams.

The first dream that was plaguing Aang was actually a memory. He remembered that he followed Katara down the hall at the Western Air Temple without her knowing it. He watched as she silently entered into a room without looking, like she had done this before. Aang soon realized that the room that Katara entered was Zuko's room. He slid his body against the wall and craned his neck to the window to get a look, knowing what he was doing was wrong. Katara's hands were cupping Zuko's face and a blue glow was filling the room. Once the healing was done, Katara slowly sat down on the bed and pulled Zuko into her arms. Aang turned his head. He pushed back the tears that where forming. He kept telling himself that there have to be a reason for Katara's sudden kindness. Once his head returned to the window, Katara managed to lay Zuko down on his bed. Aang could tell that his teacher was asleep. Katara leaned over and Aang's eyes widen as he saw her give Zuko a kiss on his lips.

Aang felt another sigh escaping from his lips. He was heart broken when he saw that scene. He could not believe that Katara and Zuko were together. Once they left the temple and began camping out in the woods, Aang saw the reason why Katara has been healing Zuko. The dreams that haunted Zuko had inflicted fires. Aang remembered how happy he was when he thought Katara was just being helpful. But his heart broke again when they met the Oracle, heard about the prophecy, saw Zuko's execution, and then returned to them with help of Katara and Yue. Once Zuko returned, Aang left the room and headed to the stables. He remembered that he felt odd; sad that Katara did not loved him but relieved at the same time.

Aang rolled over to his side as he tried to block the memories. Nothing was working. He gave another frustrated sigh as another memory popped in his head. It was the fortune that the Oracle had given to him. Actually before she gave him his fortune, she had to explain the facts of life to him. Aang blamed Sokka for this life lesson.

* * *

"_So that's what Sokka meant by dawdling?" Aang said as his face began turning red._

"_I don't know why Sokka choose to use that word," the Oracle said as she rubbed her temples. Her dark eyes fell on to Aang. She reached out and patted his hands. "You are heartbroken."_

"_I just thought Katara loved me. Like I love her," Aang said sadly. _

"_Ah, Aang," the Oracle smiled. "You just experienced first love."_

"_First love?" Aang repeated. The Oracle's eyes began to sparkle._

"_There are two types of love," the Oracle said as she waved her hands. Aang could not stop starring at the beautiful Oracle. Every movement she did was delicate. "There's first love and true love. First love forms by being attracted to someone. It could be looks, brains, compassion, and so on and so on. It's a simple love because it just happens," the Oracle snapped her fingers. "Now true love is different. It happens when you least expect it. But when it happens, it hits you like a wall. Best example I can give is Mim and I. It took us eight years before we realized we were in love."_

"_Maybe there is a chance," Aang said as he thought about what the Oracle said._

"_Between you and Katara?" the Oracle said. She gave a sigh before she continued. "Aang, I'm sorry, but there is no chance," the monk's face fell. _

"_Would I have true love?" Aang asked. The Oracle jerked back. Aang knew that the question had more meanings than one. Giving him a strange look, the Oracle closed her eyes and concentrated._

"_You will find true love," the Oracle said without opening her eyes. "You will find it in a different light," her eyes snapped opened. "What with you and emeralds?" she raised an eyebrow._

_Aang gave a shrugged. He was not really fond of emeralds or any precious stone. The Oracle stared at him as if he was lying but then shook her head. Aang gave her a hug and left the room. He was thinking about everything that the Oracle said to him. Once his eyes fell on to his friends, he remembered what the Oracle explained to him about what a man and a woman do. _

"_Hey Aang," Sokka yelled as he spotted his friend. "What's with the pale face?"_

"_Dirty," Aang mumbled as he glared at Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Zuko. Toph burst out laughing._

"_Dawdling!" Toph said as she wiped her eyes. "I love that word!"_

* * *

Aang rolled on to his back again and looked at the stars. The Oracle's fortune still did not make any sense. He wondered how he would know if he found true love, would there be a beacon of light or a flash of light. His mind drifted back to Katara. A tear began to form. Aang wished that Katara told him about her and Zuko. He wished he let her go when he was with the guru. He hated feeling conflicted.

_Hey, I'm Aang,_ he thought. _The easy going airbender. Not some person who is conflicted with every emotion like some no name scarred Jerkface,_ Aang wrinkled his nose at that thought. That had more venom than it should.

Aang began to think about the other dreams that he has been having. These dreams began when Toph's wish came true. Everything he dreams about is covered in emeralds. Aang had one dream that Momo turned into a sparkling green stone when he touched him. The weird part about having those dreams is that Aang does not freak out. He just smiled everytime he wakes up and hears Toph gagging towards him.

Then he thought about the day when Toph's wish came true. She saw the river for the first time. He was helping Suki and Katara with the dishes when he spotted her staring at her reflection at the river. He thought she was cute as she leaned forward to the reflection, her nose almost touching the water. Aang was shock that Toph thought that she was plain looking. He did not know why he said it but the words that he has been thinking since she joined the group came spilling out. Toph blushed as she listened to his words. Aang remembered how much he liked the blush. The faint rose blush complimented her porcelain face. His mind screamed _kiss her_ as he leaned forward. Sokka ruined the moment by crashing through the forest. Toph lost her balance and fell into the river. He had to save her. Aang made a mental note to hurt Sokka. If Zuko cannot punch Sokka then he have to. Aang smiled at the thought.

The smile faded when he thought about Toph's scream. It pierced through his body. Aang never have been so scared in his whole life. He ran to Toph to see if she was okay, but later he learned that the scream was not out of fear but out of joy. Toph was so happy that she was blind again that she reached out and kissed him. Aang's fingers touched his lips. The kiss warmed his body. It was not odd like the one he gave to Katara. Of course he returned the kiss and he felt Toph blush.

The kiss was three days ago. Toph had been really moody towards him since then. During the sparring sessions, Toph had tried to physically hurt him. Aang tried to avoid Toph by begging longer sessions with Zuko and Katara. Zuko agreed but Katara said no. She said it would not be fair to him if he focused on one element longer than the others. Zuko thought it was a dumb statement and the two began to fight. Aang tiptoed away from the fighting couple. The last time he tried to be peacemaker, it ended up in disaster. He could not understand why Toph was so mad at him. It could not be from the kiss, she was the one that kissed him. What is worse is that Katara and Suki have been giving him a hard time too. Katara have been making her sparring sessions hard and Suki began giving dirty looks that where usually reserved for Sokka. Sokka explained that girls just get mad for no reason which prompted Suki throwing a bowl of rice at him.

Aang felt his eyes began to droop. He closed his eyes as he let sleep take over.

_I'm going to find out why Toph is mad at me,_ he thought as sleep consumed him.

* * *

Aang woke up to yelling. At first he could not determine who was fighting with whom. The fights had started after they left the compound. It was not something Aang had to worry about because these fights will not break up the group but he was getting pretty tired of them. The first group is Suki and Sokka. Aang had no clue what the Oracle said to Suki but since she heard her fortune, Suki had made sure that Sokka would not come close to her. She even broke his nose. The second group is Sokka and Zuko. Sokka is doing everything in his power to make sure that Katara and Zuko where not alone. Zuko had called Sokka's attempts childish, which Aang agreed also, and pointed out that Katara is perfectly capable in protecting herself. Aang knows that Zuko wants to hit Sokka but could not. Not because Sokka is Katara's brother because the Oracle warned him not too. The final group is Katara and Zuko. Those two used to fight when Zuko joined the group. Aang had to admit since Katara and Zuko became a couple, the fighting did not happen as much. Now they only fight when the mood strikes. Toph calls it 'lover's quarrel' which ends up starting the Sokka and Zuko fight.

"Five on Warrior Princess!" Toph's voice entered Aang's mind. Aang smiled, it was a Suki and Sokka fight. At least that is entertaining.

Aang sat himself up from his bedroll and watched the fight. Suki had Sokka's boomerang in her hand and she was ready to attack. Sokka was hiding behind Katara as he peered around his sister's body. Judging by the look on Suki's face, Aang figured that Sokka said something offending, which could be anything. Toph was sitting on a log holding her sides as she laughed at the scene. Zuko was nowhere to be found.

"I only suggested that we should take a walk!" Sokka yelled as he hid behind Katara. "I did not say anything about touching!"

"Katara would you please move," Suki said as she aimed the boomerang at Sokka. "I want to kill your brother."

"I can't do that," Katara said as she crossed her arms. "He may be an idiot but he is my brother."

"How about injuring him?" Suki suggested. Aang saw Katara bit her lower lip as she thought about the question. Sokka was shaking his head at Katara.

"Okay," Katara said as she ripped Sokka's arms off of her and walked away. Toph laughed harder. Sokka's face paled and ran off into the woods.

"That was fun," Suki smiled as she tossed the boomerang to the ground. "You are right Katara. Threatening him is more fun than hurting him."

"Well, I was tired of healing him," Katara said as she handed a bowl of food to Suki. Suki thanked Katara and sat down next to Toph.

Aang got up and gave a quick stretch. He headed to the campfire with a smile on his face but flinched when he saw the glares from the older girls. Apparently he did something wrong if they are looking at him like that.

"What?" Aang asked nervously as his hand went behind his head.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked coldly. She did not turned her head to his general direction.

"To get breakfast?" Aang replied looking more nervous. Suki scoffed at him.

"No," Katara said as her eyes narrowed. "You are late for your training. Zuko is waiting for you at the river," before Aang could reply, Katara turned her head and began talking to Suki.

Aang gave them a dirty look as he headed to the river. Aang did not need to look to see where he was going. They have been at this campsite for a week and the path to the river was beaten down. He felt himself mumbling as he trudged out of the woods and saw Zuko standing at the river waiting for him. Sokka was sitting on a rock complaining about Suki.

"What took you so long?" Zuko growled at Aang. "Sokka is talking my ear off about Suki!"

"It hasn't been five minutes!" Aang growled back. He took his stance as he watched Zuko take his.

"That's still too long!" Zuko snapped and fired the first fireball.

* * *

Aang did not know how long they have been sparring or that he was using his full strength. All he was thinking about why the girls where mad at him. He did not do anything wrong! Aang kept pumping his fists and kicking his legs. The fireballs kept getting larger and larger.

Zuko began blocking the fireballs. At first they where blocked by simple defensive moves but as the fireballs began getting larger, Zuko began making advance defense moves. Soon he could not block them and began dodging them. He jumped, flipped, dived, and even ducked as Aang continued the assault. Sokka noticed that Zuko was starting to get tired and tried to get Aang's attention.

"Aang?" Sokka asked as he watched Zuko jumped on his hands with his feet in the air.

"Not now Sokka," Aang replied still creating fireballs.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted as he cringed when one fireball came to close to Zuko's head.

"Can't you see we are training?" Aang yelled as he swung his leg down creating a wall of flames. Zuko gasp as he rolled away in time.

"AANG!" Sokka yelled as he saw Aang placed his foot on Zuko's chest and was about to fire.

"WHAT?" Aang yelled back. He dropped his arm and was panting heavily.

"We don't want Jerkface dead again!" Sokka jumped up and pointed at the relieved Zuko.

Aang shook his head and looked down. Zuko was under his foot trying to catch his breath. Aang released Zuko and took a step back. His eyes where wide, they where supposed to be sparring from a distance.

"What happen?" Aang said looking rather guilty.

"You went nuts," Sokka said as he joined the boys. "You where giving Zuko everything you got," Sokka gave Zuko a hand. Zuko took the offer and Sokka pulled him up. "Nice footwork. Did Ty Lee teach you that?"

"Actually yes," Zuko said as he wiped his brow. "I'm glad that it paid off. What the hell where you thinking about?" Zuko said as he turned his attention to Aang.

"The girls are mad at me," Aang said as he felt his shoulders dropped.

"You mean you don't know why?" Zuko asked as he raised an eyebrow. Sokka began to laugh.

"What?" Aang replied looking confused.

"Remember when I told you that girls get mad at you for no reason?" Sokka said as he wiped his eyes. Aang nodded his head waiting for Sokka to explain. "They are mad at you because you kissed Toph and now you are doing nothing about it!" Sokka laughed even harder when he saw Aang slapped his hand on to his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"How can she be mad?" Aang shouted as he ran his hand over his bald head. "She kissed me!" Aang pointed to himself just to prove the point.

"Did you kiss her back?" Sokka asked as he tried to control his laughter. The immediate blush on Aang's face answered Sokka's question. Sokka laughed harder.

"We'll take that as a yes," Zuko said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to agree with Aang on this one. Toph kissed him first not the other way around. She shouldn't be mad."

"Man Zuko," Sokka said as he wiped his eyes. "You have a sister, you know how girls act!"

"You seem to forget that my sister is Azula," Zuko said as he crossed his arms.

"That's a good point," Sokka replied. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on his face. "I can't wait for Katara to blow up when you forget the special anniversaries!"

"Special anniversaries?" Aang said clearly confused. He is still trying to figure out why he is in trouble even though Toph kissed him.

"You know," Sokka said as he became giddy. "First kiss, first time you noticed her, first date, and so on and so on," Zuko gave Sokka a smirk. "You know the dates? Seriously? Wow, Toph was right. Katara made you a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Zuko shouted as he glared at Sokka. The other boy raised his hands in defense. "At least my girlfriend isn't trying to kill me every two seconds!"

Aang could sense another fight brewing between the boys. Normally he would let them go and have their fight but right now he has more important issues. The girls are mad at him and he wanted to clear things up with Toph.

"Guys!" Aang yelled as he stepped between the two boys. "I have a problem! What am I going to do? Do you think Suki and Katara are jealous?"

The boys stopped their argument and stared at Aang. Sokka's lips began to twitched and suddenly burst out in laughter. Zuko started to chuckle and soon it became a full out laughter. He placed his hands on his knees and continued to laugh. Aang was surprised at Zuko's reaction. He thought that the prince had two emotions; constant brooding and blushing when Katara's around. Seeing him laugh was unnerving.

"What's so funny?" Aang said as he pouted. "I'm being serious!"

"So are we!" Sokka said between gasps of air. "The girls are not jealous! Girls stand up for each other in these types of situations."

"Oh," Aang said as he looked down. His big toe was playing in the dirt. "I thought since I kissed Katara back at the invasion," the laughing immediately stopped. Aang looked up and saw the guys staring at him with looks of disbelief.

"Wait, you kissed Katara?" Zuko asked. Aang did not know if his teacher was angry or surprised.

"That's not the issue!" Aang said as he changed the subject. He gave a loud groan and slumped to the ground. "What should I do?"

This time Sokka and Zuko were quiet. Aang could tell that the boys where thinking. Zuko tapped his chin and Sokka rubbed his head as they pondered the issue at hand. Every time an idea popped up the boys quickly dismissed it by shaking their heads. At the end, they both shrugged and sat on the ground with Aang.

"No clue buddy," Sokka said. Zuko gave a nod.

Aang was about to open his mouth but he heard someone was coming through the forest. The boys turned their heads and saw Toph storming out of the woods.

"Hey Sparky, Snoozles, and Jackass," Toph yelled. "Time for lunch!" she turned away and stormed back into the forest.

"Jackass?" Aang said rather shock.

"Yep," Sokka said as he struggled to get up. "She's pissed."

* * *

After what was the most uncomfortable lunch since Zuko joined the group. Zuko suggested to Katara and Toph that he should work with Aang today. He gave a reason that Aang's stance was weak and needed more instruction. Toph gave a nod and Katara murmured something which Zuko responded with a dirty look. He grabbed Aang's collar and dragged him towards the river. Sokka announced that he was going to practice with his sword and followed the guys. Zuko let go of Aang once they hit the river.

"Was that necessary?" Aang hissed as he rubbed his neck.

"Yep," Zuko replied as he waited for Sokka to come out of the forest. "It was that or what Katara mentioned."

"Which was?"

"Burning your feet to a crisp."

Sokka appeared with his sword in his hand. He dropped the weapon to the ground and headed to Aang and Zuko. The look on his face suggested that he has thought of something or he was having a bad case of indigestion. Aang prayed that the warrior thought of something.

"So I was thinking," Sokka said. Aang thanked the spirits. "What happened before Toph kissed you?"

"You should know that Sokka!" Aang said rather irritated. He cursed the spirits. "She screamed."

"What idiot is trying to say," Zuko said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened earlier that day or the day before?"

"Oh," Aang said as he furrowed his brow. "The day before I noticed her eyes. I told her that they looked like emeralds," the guys nodded for Aang to continue. "I took her to the river. I helped Katara and Suki with the dishes and Toph was looking at her reflection. I thought she looked really cute doing that," Sokka and Zuko exchanged glances but Aang did not noticed. "After the dishes, I sat next to Toph. We were talking and I told her that she was pretty," Aang stopped when he heard Sokka coughing.

"Whoa, you told Toph that she was pretty?" Sokka said sounding rather surprised.

"Well yeah," Aang said looking confused. "She said that she was not as pretty as Katara and Suki."

"Did you mean it?" Zuko said looking rather crossed. Aang noticed that Zuko was going into brother mode.

"Of course I meant it!" Aang said as he glared at Zuko. "Toph is pretty! Always have been! She has beautiful black hair, porcelain skin, and her eyes are beautiful! Every time I look at them I think of emeralds!" This time Aang noticed the smirks on their faces. "What?"

"Nothing," Sokka said as he raised his hands. "Please continue."

"Let's see," Aang said as he thought some more. "Oh! After I said that I leaned in to kiss her."

"You WHAT!" the guys shouted. Aang controlled the laugh that was brewing in him. Sokka and Zuko had the same shock look on their faces.

"I didn't kiss her though," Aang said now glaring at Sokka. "You came bursting through the woods crying like a baby and then Toph fell into the river. Thanks Sokka."

"Jerkface was trying to slice my arm off," Sokka defended.

"A flesh wound," Zuko reminded Sokka.

"Guys," Aang said trying to get their attention again. "Is that why Toph is mad at me? Because I told her she was pretty and tried to kiss her?"

"Just a minute Aang," Sokka said as he took Zuko's arm and walked a few feet away from Aang and started talking to Zuko. Aang began to feel left out.

Whatever they where discussion it was animated. Sokka was pointing at Aang and then pointed at the woods. Aang assumed that Sokka was pointing to Toph. Zuko began counting something off his fingers. Aang guessed that they where reasons. The boys stopped talking, looked at Aang then returned to the conversation that they where having. Aang began balancing on each foot as he watched his friends talked. After a few minutes, Zuko made a gesture that Sokka should go first and they returned to Aang.

"So Aang," Sokka said as he thought of his question. "How did you react when Toph screamed?"

"It scared me," Aang answered. "I thought Toph was seriously hurt. I never been so afraid in my whole life," Zuko gave Sokka a look that said _I told you so_.

"Okay," Sokka said as he tried to form his next question. "How do you feel about the kiss?'

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer."

"Well, it was nice," Aang smiled when he thought about it. "Actually it was perfect. It made me wish that it never ended," Aang stopped when he heard Zuko chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Sounds like you're in love," Zuko simply stated. Sokka nodded like an idiot.

"No I'm not!" Aang defended. "This is what the Oracle explained to me, first love."

"First what?" Sokka said looking confused. Aang was about to explain but Zuko interrupted him.

"First love," Zuko began. "Ling always told me about that when I was a kid. First love is finding that person that holds up to your idea of perfection," Zuko's eyes went wide as a realization hit him. "Like Mai."

"Yue," Sokka said when his eyes went sad.

Aang was flabbergasted. Just like Mai was Zuko's and Yue was Sokka's, Katara was Aang's idea of perfection. He began remembering what the monks have always told him when he was a child; _just because you have an idea on how things should be, fate gives you the things that will be._ Aang swallowed, he had to ask the next question.

"Then true love?" Aang asked already knowing the answer.

"Let me explain my cousin's version," Zuko said slowly as he tried to reason with his realization. "The idea of perfection shows flaws. Real perfection does not have flaws because you don't see them," Zuko slammed his fist into his other hand. "I swear! Ling knows more about my life than she cares to let on!"

"Personal question," Aang asked as he stared at Zuko and Sokka. Sokka looked like he is figuring out a complex question and Zuko looked rather panicked. Aang would laugh at the situation but he was feeling a little panicky. "When did you guys know that you found true love?" Aang swore that their surroundings became quiet.

"Serpent's Pass," Sokka answered but he did not elaborate.

"The clearing before we went to see Ling," Zuko said but did not add on.

Their answers did not help Aang with his thoughts. He began to sort through his feelings towards Toph. She was pretty and Aang knows that once Toph gets older, she will become beautiful. He felt some jealousy as he thought about the young men that would be courting her in the future. They would not be good enough for her. He loves her personality; he never met anyone that can be so blunt and honest at the same time. Aang knows that he would never lie to her not because she could detect it but there was no reason too. He admitted to himself and to his friends that he could get lost in her eyes. Aang could not get enough by looking at them. The thought of emeralds made him stopped thinking. The Oracle had mentioned something about emeralds. He has been dreaming about emeralds and recently he had come to love emeralds. Then he remembered the scream. It scared him to the core. He would do anything just so Toph would never scream like that again. Aang's eyes went wide and he thought his heart stopped when the realization hit him.

"Aang?" Sokka said looking very concerned. "You don't look to good."

"I'm in love with Toph," Aang said slowly. He was surprised how easy those words came out. "What do I do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

The girls did not need Toph to tell them that something was up. They could hear the harsh whisperings and a smack that suggested that a hand connected to someone's head. Toph was tempted to move the earth and bring the guys to the campsite but Zuko was shoved into the clearing first. The girls stared at him as he gestured to the bushes.

"Suki?" Zuko asked as he turned his attention to the Kyoshi Warrior. He sounded agitated. "I need some sparring practice and I thought you would like to fight me," he gave a pleading look to Katara. Katara stifled a giggled.

"What about Sokka?" Suki asked giving Zuko a frown. "He usually spars with you."

"He hits like a girl," Zuko smirk. Everyone at the campsite heard Sokka growled. "I would rather spar with a warrior," before Suki could answer, Sokka stomp into the campsite glaring at Zuko.

"Okay," Suki said with a shrug. She got up and followed Zuko to the river. Suki punched Sokka's arm as she walked by.

"Katara," Sokka growled as he glared at Suki and Zuko. "Let's go find some berries," Katara did not have a chance to answer because Sokka grabbed her arm and dragged her in to the forest.

Toph could smell a set-up. She placed her foot on the ground and slid it to the right. A shriek was heard and Aang appeared in front of her. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey Toph, where is everyone?" Aang said nervously.

"Yeah, that was subtle," Toph snorted. She crossed her arms. "Jackass," Aang flinched on his new nickname. He hated it with a passion and he was beginning to realize that he missed being called by Twinkle Toes.

"Okay, that was lame," Aang said with a sigh. His shoulders slump. "I just needed to talk to you."

"About what?" Toph said with annoyance.

"About us," Aang said. Apparently that was no the right thing to say because Toph got up and headed in to the forest.

_Smooth Jackass,_ Aang thought as he chased after Toph.

* * *

Aang kept on chasing Toph. He was impressed on how fast she can move. He never saw her move like that. He finally found her sitting on an earthen platform, just staring at nothing.

"Toph?" Aang asked as he slowly walked up to her. An earthen wall popped up in front of him.

"Tell me the truth," Toph said as she slowly lowered the earthen wall. Aang swore he heard a sniff. "Did you tell me that I was pretty because I could see?"

"No, I said that because you thought you were plain looking," Aang groaned to himself. That did not come out right. Toph went rigid and Aang sunk into the ground. He could bend himself out of it but he decided to show humility.

"So then you didn't mean it," Toph said with sadness. It broke Aang's heart.

"Toph," Aang said slowly as he tried to figure out the best way to answer without dying. "I meant it when I said you were pretty. I also meant it when I said you always have been pretty."

Aang saw the smile on Toph's face. He knew she could feel his heartbeat and that he was telling the truth. Aang gave a sigh of relief as his body moved up from the ground. He was still stuck but he could move his arms. Toph walked up to him, the cold stare from her face was gone.

"And the kiss?" Toph asked.

"Surprised at first," Aang answered truthfully. "But I enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it?" Toph sounded surprised.

"Yes, it was perfect," Aang said feeling a blush growing. He saw that Toph's face was getting red. "You enjoyed it too," he teased.

He did not let Toph answer. Using his free hand, Aang grabbed Toph and pulled her in for a kiss. She stiffened up at first but quickly relaxed as she savored the kiss. Aang was the first to let go. He chuckled when he saw the bemused look on Toph's face. Suddenly Aang's head was above the ground.

"What about Sugar Queen?" Toph questioned. Aang corrected himself, it was not a question it was an accusation.

"Katara _was_ an idea of perfection," Aang said. "Toph you _are_ perfection," once Aang had finished his sentence, he was shot out of the ground like a canon. He bent some air around him so he can have a soft landing.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Toph shouted. She ran into Aang's arms and held him. "But I liked it."

"Toph," Aang whispered as his hand touched her hair. "I love you," those words made Toph froze.

"Twinkle Toes," Toph said not locking up at him. "I don't know what to say. I'm too young and not ready to say those words," she finally looked up. It looked like she was staring into Aang's eyes. "I do feel something, especially when you kiss me."

"Then take your time," Aang said with a smile. "We'll take our time and say it again when we are both ready."

"But you already said it."

"I'll say it again. I'll say it tomorrow. I have all the time in the world," with that he leaned in and kissed Toph again.

"Monkey Feathers!" Toph said as she released from the kiss. "I made you a wimp!"

"Yep," Aang smiled. He noticed the space earth armband. An idea formed in his head. "Let me see your armband."

"Why?" Toph asked as she gave him the armband.

Aang did not answer her question. Taking the arm band from Toph's hand, he turned around so he could show it as a surprised. He bent the space earth into a delicate design with intricate shapes. Once he was done, he faced Toph again and placed the object in Toph's hand. She instantly felt the design.

"What is it?" Toph asked as her fingers brushed over the object. "A bracelet?"

"It is a bracelet," Aang answered as he helped her slid the bracelet on to her wrist. "The design is an Air Nomad symbol for love. Think of it as a promise from me."

"What kind of promise?" Toph asked. Her face was showing the rose blush that he loved.

"That I love you," Aang said. He knew he was grinning like an idiot when Toph's face went red. Toph grabbed Aang's ears and pulled him in for a kiss and released him.

"We better head back to camp Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she grabbed his hand. "Knowing Sugar Queen, she'll send out Snoozles and Sparky to find us."

"Toph, since we are going to be together," Aang said hesitantly. "Maybe you should call me by my real name," Toph stopped at Aang's comment and gave a wicked grin.

"Oh, you will know when I say your name when we get older," Toph leaned in and kissed Aang's nose. "Twinkle Toes," she whispered and headed back to camp laughing. Aang was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean by that?" Aang yelled sounding confused. When Toph's comment sank in, he felt his ears burning with embarrassment when he realized what she meant. "OH!"


End file.
